


Favorite Record

by larisfreakshow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ( I lost the nerd and jock along the way but who cares), M/M, for @wellsyaha on tumblr, nerd&jock au, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larisfreakshow/pseuds/larisfreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Miller accidentally hits Monty's head with a football and tries to make up by inviting Monty to dinner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Record

“Hey, Monty!” Jasper called and a second later Monty felt his hand on his shoulder. “So, what about tonight? Are you coming to hang out?”

Monty shoved his hands down his pockets. “I’d love to, but I don’t have time…”

“Why?” Jasper rose an eyebrow while they slowly walked to their next classroom. “What kind of plans do _you_ have?”

“There’s this Football game tonight and I really wanted to go…”

“Football?” Jasper interrupted him. “Are you kidding me? Dude, you’ve already been watching the team train sometimes lately, what’s up with you?”

That exact moment the door swung open in front of them. “Next meeting is next week.” They heard from inside before the Football guys started walking out, teasing each other, laughing.

It took Monty less than three seconds to spot him.

When Nathan Miller turned around and payed him a nod, followed by a small smile Monty felt his heartbeat speed up. He attempted to smile back, but failed. Before he could give it another shot Miller had disappeared round the corner.

They had some classes together and talked from time to time, maybe they were friends, Monty wasn’t sure.

“Wait,” Jasper, who had followed Monty’s eyes, whispered. “Nathan freaking Miller? Seriously? Like, I get it, he’s popular and probably pretty hot, but Miller though?”

Monty bit his lip and started walking again without paying too much attention to Jasper.

“Dude, we _really_ have to go to this game tonight!”

Jasper caught up on him and put his arm around Monty’s shoulders

“We?”

“Yes, we! I’ll ask Octavia and Raven, we can just move the hangout there!”

“Thanks,” Monty smiled. “But don’t tell them, will you?”

{ }

Jasper had arranged for the four of them to sit in the third row to make sure Miller would notice Monty, and his was utterly thankful for it.

“Let’s just hope you don’t end up with the ball in your hands,” Octavia laughed. “You’re so bad at sports, even worse than Jasper.

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me.” Monty said quietly, making Octavia sigh and hug him from behind. “Come on, Monty, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

They exchanged smiles and the game started.

Like usually Monty noticed Miller the moment he entered the field. He wasn’t sure whether Nathan was actually looking at him for a moment or whether he was looking at someone else in the crowd, the distance between them was too big to tell.

Monty had never seen Octavia so excited and Raven so bored. Octavia was shouting, screaming, and putting all her energy into cheering for their team while Raven was on her phone, probably messaging Bellamy, arms half crossed.

The next moment Monty wished he had concentrated on the game instead of Raven.

The ball hit him right above the ear.

For a moment his sight got blurry and he couldn’t make out any of the sounds around him. Someone grabbed his arm, presumably Jasper, and helped him sit down.

Monty had lost his feeling of time and when he opened his eyes a few moments later he felt fingers running over his chin up to his ear, carefully checking if he was alright.

“Monty?”

He knew the voice, but he couldn’t make out whose voice it was.

“Hey, Monty, can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me? Shit.”

The realization hit him almost as hard as the ball had hit his head, and when he slowly opened his eyes he knew that the fingers, which still rested on his jawline, belonged to Nathan Miller, who seemed very relieved when he was able to look into Monty’s eyes.

“So you can still hear me?”

Monty nodded, unable say a thing.

“Good, great, awesome.” Miller looked up to one of the many people standing around him. “Call 911.”

“Nah…” Monty tried. “I don’t… I don’t need…”

“Like hell you do.” Jasper’s voice.

He was standing behind Miller, carefully watching Monty but without getting in the way of Miller, a kinky smile in the corner of his mouth. He looked at Monty, then at Miller, and back at Monty. His lips formed the word “hot” and Monty couldn’t help a smile.

“You’re smiling, that’s good. Listen, I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to hit you.”

Miller’s voice was much softer than Monty had ever heard it.

“Y-You?”

“Yes, that was my throw. Shit, shit, shit.”

Miller could have taken his hand off of Monty’s. He was awake and able to walk on his own. But he didn’t. Instead he helped Monty to get up, supported him while walking out of the stadium, and kept talking to him so Monty wouldn’t become unconscious.

Monty wasn’t unhappy that Miller’s face was the last face he saw before being driven to the hospital.

{ }

When Monty woke up Jasper and his mom were there.

“Hey, love.” His mother was sitting next to him and took his hand as soon as he realized that he was awake. “How are you?”

“Alright… I guess.”

He tried to sit up, but his head hurt like hell.

Looking around in the hospital room he noticed three bouquets standing on the window sill.

“Who sent them?” he asked, eyes jumping between Jasper and his mom.

“Your school, dad and this young man… Jasper, what was his name again?”

“Nathan Miller.” Monty could hear the grin in Jasper’s voice without even looking at him and closed his eyes again, attempting to hide the smile spreading over his face by pulling the blanket further up.

“I’m glad you woke up,” his Mom said. “I have to go to work, but I’m sure Jasper will stay and tell you what’s going on.” He kissed him on the forehead, then left.

The moment she closed the door behind her Jasper jumped up and places himself on the bed next to Monty.

“Dude, Miller brought you freaking flowers!”

“Brought? I thought he’d sent them…”

“Nope, he was here, today before school.”

Monty didn’t know how to react. He had already been confused by Nathan holding his face for longer than necessary, but coming to the hospital personally to bring him _flowers_?

“He probably just feels guilty.” Monty whispered.

“Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that.” Jasper laughed. “By the way, you have a mild concussion. That ball hit you really hard. But did you even realize how much he cared about you? Dude, he definitely has a crush on you!”

“Stop it!”

Monty felt himself blushing and made another attempt to hide his face.

“What? I’m sure you two will go out on a date and he then he will invite you to come home with him and-“

It knocked.

“Surely that’s him.” Jasper said, showing Monty his tongue before getting up to open the door.

And he was right.

“Nathan Miller, hi, I was just about to get myself a coffee, you want anything?”

Nathan shook his head, so Jasper shrugged and left, leaving Monty alone with the unreachable guy he had a crush on.

“Hey,” Miller cracked a smile while scratching his neck. “I wanted to check if you’re alright.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m… I’m fine, perfectly fine, actually, I mean…”

Monty would have punched himself if he could have.

“It’s good to see you’re alright. I was pretty worried.”

Nathan didn’t face him, he went to the window instead, slightly touched the flowers which he had presumably bought.

“Worried?” Monty asked. His throat felt dry and he was getting hot. He had never been in a room alone with Nathan and it was awkward.

“Yeah, like…” Miller turned around and shrugged. “I don’t know, when I realized that I hit you I felt so terrible.”

A smile appeared on Monty’s mouth. “I guess that’s what happens when you throw a football into someone’s face.

Miller started laughing. “About that…”

He reached into his bad and unsheathed the brown Football that was responsible for Monty being here in the first place.

Miller took a step closer to him and handed Monty the ball. “In case you want revenge.”

When Monty reached for the ball their fingers touched and Monty felt himself blushing.

Once again Nathan’s hand touched his skin longer than necessary. Monty wasn’t sure whether he was imagining it of whether Miller’s fingers were stroking his.

When he looked up their eyes met and for a moment Monty lost himself in Nathan’s dark brown eyes, those beautiful eyes, and Miller stared back, his mouth a tiny bit opened, like he was searching for something in Monty’s eyes that he was desperate to find.

The moment didn’t last long.

When Jasper opened the door the two guys quickly turned their heards away from each other. Monty almost dropped the ball but managed, Miller grabbed his bag, shoved his hands down his pockets and started moving towards Jasper, towards the door.

“Yeah, ehrm… see you next week… I guess.” He mumbled, then the door closed and Nathan was gone.

{ }

It was Monday and Monty was supposed to go to school again. He had been on sick lease for a week, laying in the hospital bed, thinking about Nathan Miller. He hadn’t come by again but kept sending flower bouquets. Monty didn’t know what to make of it and while Jasper was sure as hell that Miller had a crush on him Monty wouldn’t dare to hope that much.

The first class they had was biology, one of the classes Monty and Miller had together.

When the lesson began Nathan wasn’t there and Monty was already disappointed until a few minutes later the door opened and a sweaty Nathan Miller mumbled an excuse and made his way to his seat just to notice that it was already taken. There were a few other empty chairs but since Octavia was sick today one of them was next to Monty and the next thing he knew was Miller sitting down next to him, endowing him a wide smile.

“So you’re back,” he whispered. “Did you get –“

“Mister Miller,” their teacher, Ms. Griffin, interrupted him. “If you want to talk about why you are so late please share that experience with all of us.”

“Thanks for the offer, I’ll pass.”

Ms. Griffin let out a sigh before continuing the lesson

And for the third time Monty’s and Miller’s body touched, Nathan’s arm lay close to Monty’s so that when he started copying the illustrations on the board his arm would touch Monty’s.

Every time Monty felt Miller’s warm skin he felt his heart beat fasten and even though he enjoyed being close to Nathan he was relieved when the bell rang and he wasn’t faced with all this anticipation anymore.

He was just about to leave the classroom with Jasper when Miller held him back, carefully grabbing his arm.

“Hey, Monty.”

Jasper blinked at Monty, then disappeared, without even attempting to help him with the situation.

“Uhm, yeah?”

“I was wondering if I could take you out? To make up for the concussion?”

He was dreaming. That was the only possible conclusion. The only logical deduction.

“What, me?”

“Yeah, you.” Miller laughed, touching Monty’s arm for a second. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“Yes, yes, of course, I’d love to… to go out with you…”

“Good then,” Nathan laughed again. “I’ll pick you up at 7?”

Nodding was everything Monty was able to do and it took him a few moments to realize that Miller had left and he was standing in the biology room by himself.

{ }

It was still unreal.

6:50pm.

Monty had changed his outfit at least 4 times and he still wasn’t satisfied.

“Oh come on, I’m sure he thinks you look handsome,” Jasper sighed from his bed. “I mean, he asked you out, so…”

Monty stared at him image in the mirror.

Jean, cyan bottom up. Casual but fancy. Sort of.

The pillow hit Monty unexpectedly. “You have to calm down, god damn it! Come on, throw it back.”

Monty did as told, the pillow landed right in Jasper’s face.

“I should have asked Octavia to come over, she would have been much more helpful.”

Jasper got up and hugged him. “You can do this, alright? And in case you fuck up just message me and I’ll fake an emergency.” Jasper blinked. A second later the bell rang.

“Good evening, Ms Green,” their heard from downstairs and Jasper pushed Monty out the door. “Good luck!”

{ }

Nathan looked good. Terribly good. Monty felt like a wallflower next to him while they were walking up the stairs.

“I hope you like pizza?”

“Sure,” Monty replied, trying to smile. “Who doesn’t?”

Good,” Miller grinned. “Otherwise I would have regretted this.”

When the waiter led them to their table Monty couldn’t quite believe what kind of restaurant this was. He had thought they would have a casual pizza at a casual pizzeria, but this place was fancy as hell and he felt underdressed.

“I thought a table next to window would be nice,” Nathan smiled after the waiter had taken their orders and left them to wait.

What Nathan called a window was actually a whole panorama wall and since the restaurant had been opened on the 6th floor they had an amazing view over the city.

“Nathan…” Monty breathed, unsure what to say.

“It’s fine,” Nathan interrupted him, taking his hand. “I mean, I was responsible for your concussion and now I had a reason to invite you out.”

Monty stared at their hands, Nathan’s on top of his, his thumb carefully caressing Monty’s. Was this actually happening?

When he looked up Nathan was looking right into his eyes.

“I hope I’m not over-interpreting here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and slowly withdrawing his hand. “I’ve noticed the way you look at me, and I know you’re not interested in sports, so when you started coming to the training I thought… I thought I was the reason for that. Was I wrong about that?”

“No,” Monty burst out. “No, you’re right, I just…” He turned his head away and gazed at the city skyline. “I didn’t think a guy like you could be interested in someone like me… I mean…”

“Hey,” Nathan said, taking his hand again. “You’re awesome, alright? And instead of questioning we should rather enjoy out pizzas, don’t you think?”

Monty hadn’t smiled this warmly in quite some time.

{ }

Nathan drove Monty home and when they stopped in front of the Green’s house he got out of the car as well and accompanied Monty up to the door.

“Thank you.” Monty smiled, hands in his pockets. He didn’t know how to let this night end, he didn’t want it to end at all.

“It was my pleasure,” Nathan replied, a wide smile on his face himself.

Fumbling the keys out of his pocket Monty made an attempt at saying goodnight, but Nathan interrupted him once again, placing his hand on Monty’s hip, making him stop.

For a second their eyes met, then Nathan lowered his head and the next thing Monty knew were their lips meeting, his hands finding their way onto Nathan’s chest, Miller’s hand in his hair.

The world around them seemed to fade. Monty opened his lips pulled Nathan closer toward him. He could feel a smile on the lips of the other boy who was running his fingers down Monty’s cheekbone to his chin.

“So,” Nathan whispered into the kiss. “I was definitely right.”

Monty laughed and pulled back, hands still clawed into Nathan’s shirt.

“Yeah… you were. Very, very right.”

When their kiss continued Monty couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
